


An Era Unforgettable

by Utterly_Disappointing



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anxiety, Eventual Smut, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Protective InuYasha (InuYasha), Romance, Time Travel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utterly_Disappointing/pseuds/Utterly_Disappointing
Summary: You are a only a 20 yr old girl in the year 2020 who happened to be watching your favorite Anime, Inuyasha. Enjoying your evening alone, as you usually would, you daydreamed what it would be like to actually be able to interact with the half man-half demon you had been entranced by."Man, if only I could be there with him. I wish I could just...Jump through the TV and be apart of their gang instead of being here in Quarantine."You know what they say, Be very, very careful what you wish for. >:)
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga, InuYasha (InuYasha)/Reader, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	An Era Unforgettable

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION: I am WELL AWARE the series for Inuyasha has ended, but I in the past month and a half of quarantine just discovered the show. (and may or may not have watched all episodes and the movies but that's besides the point) BUT for the SAKE OF THE STORY, THE SHOW IS STILL IN PROGRESS! thank you and I hope you enjoy! this is the first set of writing I have gotten inspiration for since my writers block so hopefully this will get me back to bidness!

"NO! Ugh! Why must you be the way you ARE, Miroku!" you groaned, twirling your fork into the bowl of Ramon that laid on your lap.

You were watching the newest episode of Your favorite Anime, Inuyasha,on the small TV in your apartment living area while you were seated on the couch in your sweatpant and tank top. having been stuck in your apartment for almost a month and a half because of a quarantine that had been placed across the nation, the only thing keeeping you sane was wringing yourself into the obssesstion that was Inuyasha.

"I hope Sango drop kicks him for that" you sighed, bringing the large bundle of noodles to your mouth.

A loud slurping sound rang through the apartment as your eyes never left the screen, intently focused on the events it showed. Inuyasha was currently battling with his older brother, Sesshomaru while Kagome and the others were out of the way of danger. An annoyed huff left your mouth.

"I bet you Kagome will find a way to throw herself into harms way. I love her but damn girl, let him get a little ruffed up." You thought aloud, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume.

The remote laid on the coffee table in from of the couch so you leaned down to grab it. It wasn't until the slight glimmer from your window took your attention from your peripherals. You turned your head fully to face the phenomenon. Thousands of stars were shooting across the dark sky, making a sort of lightshow affect.

"Hmm, i didn't know that was going to happen tonight. Maybe if it was Illegal for us to go outside it would have been a good night to grab a blanket and lay out to watch the show." You shrugged and settled yourself back into the comfort of your blankets, remote now in hand.

on the screen, Inuyasha's face filled the width of the box. You felt your heart clench slightly at the sight, sighing sadly as you stared at his amber eyes through the glass. It sucked that he wasn't real, it wasn't fair. you don't really date, not anymore at least. you were very, reserved when it came to Love. no one ever felt...Right, but somehow this half man; this fictional character, had stolen your heart. You felt silly for it, yes. he was fictional, but he just took it right from under your nose.

"Man, if only I could be there with him. I wish I could just...Jump through the TV and be apart of their gang instead of being here in Quarantine." you giggled, shovling another forkful of ramon into your mouth.

A strange tingling sensation started to seep through your body. Starting at your toes and very slowly traveling up your body. It was so faint, you almost didn't even notice it until it reached your fingertips. Pausing the tv, you rubbed your fingers together. That's when you noticed it was almost all over you.

"Damn, is my whole body going to sleep?" you questioned.  
You tried to raise your left leg. It only raised slightly, despite using all your strength to do so, and attempted to shake it from side to side. the buzzing feeling started to become more apparerent and an unhumanly noise excaped your throat.

" HNnnnnn. Wake up!"  
Nothing.

You then tried to slap it on the ground, but that also did nothing seeing as your lower half didn't have enough strength. The sensation had now traveled up your stomach and to your bicepts. you were trapped to the numbness. 

"No, stoppppp." You groaned.

At this moment, you were only mildly frustrated. You were not able to unpause the TV and just wait it out so all you could do was sit there and wait for it to pass. However, you heartrate quickened when you chest started aching slightly and your vision was becoming hazy. You were about to go unconcious, you were sure of it. Your eyes shifted to the face that was still filling the screen, desperartly trying to focus on his face to hopefully keep you from blacking out.

"N-no...Inu-Inuyash-a" you mumbled as the numbness started to consume your lips.

the tunnel of vision started to close and the last thing you saw,was the ember eyes of Inuyasha staring back in the screen.


End file.
